Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an output short circuit protecting device, and in particular to an output shirt circuit protecting device which can rapidly stop supplying electricity to an electronic system electrically connected thereto for preventing the electronic system from over-current damage.
Description of Related Art
In general, power supplying device configured to supply electricity to an electronic system usually includes a short circuit protecting module for stopping supplying electricity when the electronic system is short and preventing the electronic system from over-current damage.
The conventional short circuit protecting module is merely configured to transmit a signal to a primary of a power converting module of the power supplying device to stop power conversion when the electronic system electrically connected to the secondary of the power converting module is short. However, the secondary components may be damaged while the signal is transmitting.